


Conception

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, how to even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated and together, they struggle with something much greater than themselves.  Is it fate or volition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the teaser for VIXX's newest mv. To be honest, I have no idea what this is. The idea wouldn't stop bugging me and I started writing at 2am, nevermind I had class in the morning lol

He’s trapped.

He’s alone, enclosed in this hellhole of a room. The lighting from the single lamp throws grotesque shapes on the wall and contorts his shadow, doing very little in helping him with his searching. There is no clock, yet there is a ticking sound, counting down each passing, precious second slipping through his fingers.

‘It has to be here somewhere,’ he desperately thinks. It has to be here, because if it isn’t, then their doom is inevitable. He has to find it, for _their_ sake. His searching is becoming more frantic because he’s running out of time. It all looks the same, the papers identical and blending in together and he’s near his breaking point, hands shaking and tears building up in his eyes. A sliver of red catches his eyes and he grapples for it, scrambling wildly for the paper that will change their fate. Suddenly, a door opens. The ticking stops.

Hyuk’s too late.

~~~

He wonders how he got to this point. From a no-name nobody to an all-powerful deity. This is not what he wanted. He never wanted to play god. He has no idea what he’s doing; he has no idea how to play this game or how to win. He’s been thrust upon this position by higher forces, with their selfish intentions for him to lose from the start. All of this is incredibly unfair and unjust. He almost forfeits. Almost. What stops him is the thought of _them_ , their faces, their smiles, all the memories they shared together. Instantly, he casts away his doubt.  To be together again, he will play this role, but he will not play the puppet the gods want him to be.

Cloaked figures gather around and make a circle and he looks down upon them, eyeing the mindless followers. He will save them, he decides. He will use all these pawns he has at his disposal to do so. Whatever it takes, if he has to tear down the sky, he will save them.

Ken rises from his glass throne.

~~~

There is nothing but darkness, the abyss stretching on as far as his eyes can see. He stands on a white staircase, the color stark and blinding. It ascends and descends in an endless loop, something he can’t escape from. It feels like an eternity has passes since he has been here in this lonely place. He hardly remembers anything of his life before. At times, his memories seem fake, spun from his own wild imagination. The only thing that is keeping him grounded is the memory of _them_. They aren’t something he created. They are his driving force, pushing his will to live on. His feet are tired, but he keeps pushing on.

Maybe if he keeps going, they will be together again. He has to try. He can’t give up on them.

Ravi keeps walking.

~~~

‘Cowards,’ he thinks. The gods are cowards for being afraid of their own creation. And now because of their fear, he has been cursed to isolation, sentenced to perpetual wandering. He scoffs at his so called punishment. If they think this will keep _them_ apart, they are sadly mistaken. He will be reunited with them. The gods are right to fear them, for they are force to be reckoned with.

The cold air rustles his ragged clothing and his unkempt hair. He ignores it, gripping the torch of fire tighter, the precious invention he had stolen directly from the gods themselves. The fire burns bright, while his eyes burner brighter with determination.

Hongbin will make the gods pay for what they have done to his friends.

~~~

He is lost.

The sea of umbrellas extends in every and all directions. He grips his own umbrella tighter and tries to make eye contact with someone, anyone, but no one even gives him a second glance. He wants to scream, to shake whoever will listen because someone has to know where _they_ are.

It’s all his fault. If he had done a better job, if he had protected them like he was supposed to, this would have never happened. A rumble of thunder from above warns him of impending rain. He pays it no mind, the storm in his heart much more tumultuous than what is brewing in the clouds. He searches frantically for a splash of gold or a flash of dimples, something, anything, although he sees nothing except the darkening skies. The clouds begin to open up, no longer being able to carry the heavy weight of the rain.

Hakyeon lowers his umbrella and lets the rain soak him.

~~~

The door behind him closes with a sound of finality. There is nothing in the room except a white bathtub, filled with dark, rippling water. As he approaches it, apprehension bubbles up in his stomach and he swallows down the bile rising in his throat. He has no choice. She had made that very clear. He has no power, while she does, and if he wants _them_ back, he has to do this.

He strips himself of his clothes until he is completely bare and steps into the bathtub. The water is cold and makes goose bumps rise on his flesh. He reminds himself this is just a small price to pay. He is weak now, but no more. He won’t fail them again. This time, he will be strong enough.

Leo submerges himself and lets the murky water swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Leo wasn't nude in the teaser but he is in this story /shot/ ~~~~~~


End file.
